


unlikely friendships

by planetundersiege



Series: Year of the Owl House 2021 [5]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hexside Academy of Magic and Demonics, Season 1, Slice of Life, Talking, The Owl House - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Luz was actually really happy that she had met the students in the detention track.
Relationships: Luz Noceda & Viney
Series: Year of the Owl House 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086395
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	unlikely friendships

Luz was actually really happy that she had met the students in the detention track. There, she had met a few new friends, people she probably wouldn’t have talked to otherwise because of stereotypes.

Thanks to meeting them, she had found out that they had all been put in detention for wanting to study more than one track, just like her. And through lots of teamwork, they had saved Hexside. And just like in an anime, they got rewarded for it, and the rule of not studying one coven track was now nothing more than a distant memory.

Luz could study everything, and so could her new friends, and she was happy that she was keeping in contact with them.

Right now she was speaking with Viney as they walked through the corridors of Hexside, waiting for the next period to begin. And it was so nice to just speak with one of her friends she saw a lot less of, because unlike Gus and Willow, Viney has no classes with Luz, since Viney was older.

“So, what did you have last period?” the witch asked Luz with a smile on her face. She looked like a mess, her hair standing in all directions while also having a scratch on her face, and her uniform being slightly dirty. Luz guessed she came directly from a beast keeping lesson.

“I had oracle magic and it was so much fun, it was all about decoding prophecies this time and how to get the message, and after that turn it into a riddle. Before that I had potions class, making sleep potions, but now I’m on my way to bard class, we’re gonna go through spells you can use with a pan flute! And after lunch I have construction class. How about you?”

“Wow, it’s really great you can study all of that. And if you can’t tell, I just got out of beast keeping, we’re trying to tame the griffin foals and they’re mean. Now I’m on my way to healing class, which is perfect. I can just heal my injury before actual class begins. My teacher can make the spell stronger.”

“Viney, you’re a genius.”

“Well, thanks I guess. I’m just happy I’m allowed to study both the tracks I want to instead of having to choose one. I feel more free now, you know. And it feels great.”

“Yeah, it does.”


End file.
